ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Former Untold Story/The Cuteness
A member of Benmeap's species starts to knock down buildings with his rainbow mouth so that he can build a stage across the USA and Former has to stop him. Plot Former was eating cereal. He picked up a stone toy that looked like Benmeap. It's eyes zapped green light out the window. Former: Hmm. That was weird. He kept eating his cereal. Outside the window... Benmeapian: Let the cuteness parade begin! The Benmeapian began walking through the streets. Men, women, children, and babies started following him. Benmeapian: I love this! They kept on walking until they encountered a tall building that was blocking the way. Everyone left. Benmeapian: No! Come back! We can choose a different route! No one came back. The Benmeapian faced the building and shot a rainbow from his mouth that destroyed the building. Benmeapian: Hey, that was kind of fun. Now what should I do with the rubble? Oh, yeah, I will build a stage and concer the USA with my cuteness! The Benmeapian picked up the rubble and walked away. In Former's neighborhood.... Former walked to a restaurant at the end of the street. He walked in. Inside, he sat down and looked at a menu. Then, he put it down and ordered. Later, the waiter gave Former his meal: chicken nuggets, french fries, and lasagna. Former picked up his meal and started to walk to the door. Former: Ooops, my shoe's untied. Former put his meal on the ground and bended down to tie his shoe. While he was tying it, the whole building fell down except for the wall with the door. Former finished tying his shoe, picked up his meal, and walked out the door. He walked to his house. A dog behind him barked. He turned around. Former: Go, dog, go! Stop bugging me! Leave! His house fell down except for the door. The rubble formed a stair-like shape. Former's office was attached to the rubble. Former turned back around and walked to the door. He opened it and walked in. He walked up the rubble stairs to his office. He put down his meal and got on his computer. The Benmeapian was behind him. He shot a rainbow from his mouth that divided the stairs from the office. Former turned around and saw the Benmeapian. The stair part fell down. Former: Ha! Former looked down. Former: Uh-oh. The office fell down. Benmeapian: That's just part of my plan to turn the whole country into a stage! Former: You won't do that! Benmeapian: Yes, I will! The Benmeapian ran away and knocked down more buildings. Former turned into Pantharr and ran after him. They both ran fast. The Benmeapian ran faster and ran through buildings knocking them down. There was a tall, metal building where the Benmeapian had to run up the side to the top and shoot a rainbow mouth through the roof. Former: Hmmmmmm. Former turned into Komeo. He stretched his tongue a lot to make it look like a building, and made it turn gray. The Benmeapian climbed up Former's tongue, and when he got to the top, Former retracted it and ate the Benmeapian. He burped and reverted back to normal. Then, a UFO came to Earth and a member of the alien criminal's species stepped out. Criminal Species: Good job. The Benmeapian you captured was my son. His name was Cupod. But he used his cuteness too much, and made people make buildings. Now, Iet us just figure out how to rebuild the buildings Cupod destroyed. Former: Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. Later, a bunch of men and women were reconstructing the buildings that Cupod knocked down. Criminal Species: Oh, this was a great idea! Former: I second that. Former was wearing a mask that looked like Benmeap's face. He then smiled. Aliens Used *Pantharr *Komeo Characters *Former *Ms. Untollison *Member of the alien criminal's species Villains *Cupod Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero